Say You Won't Let Go
by Olivia-mariska4015
Summary: Olivia Benson is undercover when she sees the man that left her so many years before. Can she get through the case without thinking about him? What will happen after the case is finished? (Some sexual scenes throughout) Parts of this story do show a side of Benson that some might not want to read about. This is not how she would act but the person she must be while undercover
1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday evening and Olivia Benson was undercover working with the FBI trying to catch a man who had taken 7 women on dates and back to his house. He kept them there for 5 months before raping and killing them. It had 3 years since her partner had left and she was only just getting over it. The only way she took her mind off it was doing undercover work. So there she was, Wednesday evening, in a black dress that hugged all of her curves with a pair of beautiful heals, wearing makeup, in a bar waiting for this man to see her. she knew what she was going to do- well her undercover ego, Amelia Reynolds. She would flirt and joke with this man and make him fall in love with her and then she would trick him and then he would be put away for life.

She had seen him looking at her and knew he was hooked. She sipped her red wine while looking at him. That drew him in. He walked over to her table and sat next to her.

"Hello Beautiful. What can I do for you?" The older man asked as he placed a hand on hers.

"I think there is a lot you could do for me" She smirked as she glanglanced down towards his trousers. They shared a laugh and continued to talk to each other.

"I'm Owen, Owen Smith" the man said offering her a smile.

"Amelia Reynolds" She responded.

He moved his hand and placed it on her thigh and they began to flirt with each other.

30 minutes later Elliot Stabler walked into the bar and sat down. He was look round the room when he spotted her. Olivia.. It couldn't be her though. They were in Buffalo. She lived in New York. He watched his old partner and the man she was sitting with for and hour before the couple got up and left.

"Amelia. Let's get out of here. Come back to my place. We can order food and watch a movie.." Owen suggested.

"okay let's go" Amelia said with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bar before he could stop her, but she caught a glimpse of an old friend as they left and she couldn't focus on anything else.

Back at Owen's house, he and Amelia had ordered Chinese food and were watching a movie. He placed a hand on her thigh and looked into her eyes. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against hers. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her on top of him. She knew where this was heading and she knew she would have to do it as she was undercover, but she was not attracted to him so she thought of someone else.. She though of the man she had seen in the bar, her old friend, the one she might have feelings for.

She kissed him back and placed her hands around his neck. He pulled her dress up and off over her head and she unbuttoned his shirt. They broke for air as Owen kicked his trousers off and flipped them over so that Amelia was laying under him on the couch. He kissed her again and parted her legs before slowly pushing himself into her. She let out a moan as she imagined her old friend was the one inside her, and this helped. She imagined his face as she kissed this man and that turned her on so much that she climax. But the man she was with had not finished and continued to thrust inside her. She moaned again as she scratched his back trying to hold on to anything she could. She felt herself climax again just as Owen did the same. He flopped on top of her. She may be disgusted that she just had sex with a murderer but she had to admit to herself that it was so good it made her toes curl. She hated that she had actually enjoyed the experience but assured herself that if it didn't seem real she would be made so she was fine with it as it meant this man would not hurt another woman again. That's when she fell asleep thinking about how this would be over soon and she could get back to her old job.


	2. Chapter 2

Four months later and Olivia Benson finally had enough information to get Owen Smith locked up for life. She had sent the signal to her team to say that it was time and was now waiting for them to come and get them both. She knew it might take a few hours so she had to act normal - well as normal as she could considering she was finally leaving this place and getting back to her old job.

It was such a perfect day, the sun was out and making it quite warm. She decided to sit out in the garden and listen to Owen talk about work when it happened... They finally came. Three large SUVs spend up the driveway and just as they stopped six agents jumped out and aimed their guns on the couple.

"Who snaked?" Owen shouted at the men as two of them slapped handcuffs on his wrists. "Tell me who it was!" He screamed again. They rushed him to the third car while Olivia was taken to the first.

"Thank you guys for coming so quickly. I couldn't take much longer" She told the two men that were driving the first vehicle.

"We try to be as quick as possible. Now how are you? Do you have any injuries you need to get checked out or anything?" The agent in the passenger seat asked briefly glancing back at her.

"No I'm fine but thanks anyway" She said reassuringly.

After twenty minutes of driving they group of cars all pulled up to the local FBI tower. Olivia was getting out of the car and waiting for the other agents when she heard Owen shout to her. "Amy? Amelia.. Don't let them hurt you. If they do... just don't let them. They will pay if they do." He shouted at her. But he suddenly realised, she wasn't in handcuffs, and she didn't have agents glued to her as if she was a criminal and he realised... He had been played but a cop.

Olivia walked away paying no attention to the man she had spent four months with while trying to find something to show he was guilty of killing these women. He had eventually owned up to them after she found the room he had done it in. He had to tell her, how could he not? Just as she entered the lift he shouted again: "You worthless bitch. Wait till I get my hands on..." The doors shut and she could no longer hear his voice. It was over. She no longer had to hear his viovoice again or feel his hand on her back while she was cooking breakfast.

It took just over an hour for Olivia to write up everything from the previous months and then talk to a few agents to give them extra information. When she was finished she grabbed her old bag and went to get changed in the toilet. She peeled off the skin tight black trousers she had on and slipped on a pair of slightly larger slacks that she would wear for work. Next was the lilac shirt Owen had given her to wear. This was replaced with a white shirt with black dots. She threw the old clothes into a bag and then threw that into the bin. she did not need anything else to remind her of her time undercover.

She said her goodbyes to everyone in the team that had helped her and then left the FBI precinct. She found her car in the car park across the road. Once she was in it she messaged her Captain to tell him she had finished the case and was on her back to the SVU headquarters. She started the engine and drove away, leaving all traces of Amelia Reynolds (her undercover persona) behind her. The drive back to New York took slightly over 6 hours so Olivia decided to just go home instead of go to the precinct. When she arrived home she immediately slammed the door shut locked each part of the door (including putting the chain on) am ran into the bathroom. She stripped all her clothes off, turned the shower on and stepped in, not caring that it was still cold. She wanted to wash all traces of Amelia Reynolds and Owen Smith off her. She stayed in the shower for 45 minutes before finally deciding to exit. She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. Once dry and into a clean pair of shorts and a vest Olivia made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a large glass of red wine. This was then taken into her room where she got into bed and thought about everything that happened while she was undercover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is my next chapter. I am also going to start writing another story where the squad are all in school and become friends there. keep an eye out for it!** Chapter 3:

The next morning Olivia woke up at 5am. it was only 30 minutes until she had to leave so she ran to have a shower and clean her teeth. After showering, putting on a blue silk shirt and a pair of black slacks and making her morning coffee the woman left for her first day back since being undercover. She drove to the precinct taking 10 minutes longer than she usually would. The car was parked and she instinctively climbed the stairs up to the offices.

She walked into the squad room and saw that her desk was still covered in her belongings, however the desk opposite hers also had things on. She sat at her desk and looked around, her meeting with the Captain didn't start for another 10 minutes so she sat and waited.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A young man with brown hair asked.

"Oh.. uh no. I.. uh.. I work here" Olivia stammered trying to figure out who he was

"Oh. Are you new?"

"No I..."

"Well look what the cat dragged in... Olivia Benson in the flesh." Fin joked as he and Rollins walked up to the desk. "How you doing baby girl?" he asked her hugging her tightly.

"Good. Better now that I'm back" She responded hugging Rollins. "And you are?" She asked turning to the man watching them

"Anderson.. Jeffrey Anderson" he stuck his hand out and she took it shaking it firmly.

"Olivia.. My office" Cragen said as she stepped towards his office. "It's good to have you back Benson. Are you ready?"

"Always ready Captain." She responded with a smirk.

"Good. You are with Anderson. He can't go with the others... they had a..uh a falling out"

"Yes sir" She stepped out of his office and sat back at her desk. "So Anderson it looks like we are partners now" She said as she got her gun and badge out the bottom draw and attached them to her body.

"yep. and we have a case" he said getting up and grabbing his coat.

four days later Olivia and her partner had caught the criminal that had raped a teenage girl. She had just finished her DD5's when Cragen sent her home. It took 20 minutes for her to get home. she walked up the stairs to her apartment, looking through her bag and didn't notice the man sitting outside her door. She finally noticed him when she tripped over his leg.

"Oh. sorry sir I didn't mean to... Stabler?" She gasped shocked at the man in front of her.

"Hi Olivia." He smiled standing up. She pushed past him and began to unlock the door.

"What do you want Stabler?" She hissed as she heard the door click showing that it had unlocked.

"I wanted to see you" he muttered back.

"Why? It's been three years... and this is the first time you have spoken to me.." She entered the apartment.

"I know. I'm sorry but" he went to enter but she stopped him.

"You can't do this.. you can't just pick and choose when you are in my life. You _left_.. you left _me_ alone... it was horrible. I couldn't concentrate, all because of you..." She seethed. She tried to shut the door however he stuck his foot in the way. "Stop it." She said opening the door again, but before she could do anything he pushed them both inside...

"Olivia listen to me.. I'm sorry" he turned her head towards him with his hand and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just had to leave... I mean, after everything that happened with the shooting and the idea of IAB breathing down my neck I had to leave" he sat closer to her "Liv.. please forgive me"

"Look you can't just expect me to forgive you just like that... you.. you have to give me time" She smiled at him

"I can give you time" he smiled back. giving her a hug he added "How much time? Is this enough time?" he joked.

"shut up Stabler" Olivia laughed hitting him round the head. They had missed each other so much. It was nice to be with each other again


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you liked my last chapter. Im trying to write as much as i can and trying to post as often as possible but im really busy with studying at the moment so you will need to bare with me!** **My other story is up. It is called The New Girl. Please go and read if you can.** **In my story Olivia hasn't got Noah and she is still dating David Haden** Chapter 4:

Elliot and Olivia stayed at Olivia's house that night, finding out about each others lives over the past few years. Elliot told Olivia about his divorce with Kathy and how she took the kids to live in England. She told him about her promotions.

"I'm starting to get a bit hungry" Olivia stated as she stood up from her spot on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "You want anything to eat Elliot?" she opened a draw and 6 or 7 take away menus fell out. Elliot looked at her in shock. "What I don't have time to cook most days" she stated sitting back on the couch with a wad of leaflets in her hand.

"Yeah Im quite hungry actually" he agreed nodding at her last statement. He missed working at SVU so much. He liked catching people. _I wonder if I can come back to work at SVU_ he thought to himself.

"Chinese?" Olivia asked knowing that her old partner loved it.

"Of course. You still know me too well even after so many years" he joked but she didn't find it funny. Her smile faded and she slumped back in her chair. "What's wrong Liv?" he asked placing a hand on her arm. She pushed him away.

"Why would you say that? We were having such a good time and you just had to say that.." She said holding back her tears. This didn't go unnoticed by Elliot.

"Liv I..I didn't mean it like that. I just.. I'm sorry" he hugged her showing that he really meant it. She hugged him back and whispered to him:

"Did you really think I would forget? I know it has been three years but I would never have forgotten."

"I wasn't sure if you would... I thought you might have tried to forget as much as possible. I did hurt you" he replied still hugging her.

"I would never have forgotten. I mean you were (and still are) my longest relationship with a man. El," This was the first time she had use the shortened version of his name that she gave him since their reunion. She hadn't wanted to use it before because she was still hurting but she knew this was the time. She continued talking. "I promise I wont forget. Now lets get some food"

They ordered their Chinese and an hour later they had eaten it all and were sitting watching a film. It was the most fun she had had in months but her phone suddenly started to vibrate. She looked down and saw a message from David Haden. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to meet him.

"Oh crap. Sorry El, I have to go meet someone. I shouldn't be long though, only about 30 minutes. Did you want to stay here until I get back?" she asked as she stood up and pulled on her leather jacket.

"Um, yeah sure. I will wash up for you seen as you paid for the food" He replied. She gave him a quick smile and ran out the door, excited to see her boyfriend. She loved hiding her relationship with David, it made it so much more fun.

She parked her car in the car park for the pub she was meeting him at and checked her make up in the mirror before stepping out of the car. She walked into the bar and spotted him straight away. He was sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar, with a bottle a beer in his hand and a glass of red wine across from him. She strutted over and bent down behind him. She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hi handsome" she smiled as she sat across from him. He was barely looking at her. "Hey. What's up babe?" she was getting worried. _What has he done?_ she asked herself.

He let out a sigh and looked her in the eye. "I've been offered a new job. I'm going to be at the head of a group of specialised lawyers and that are going to be prosecuting the people that have been attacking local areas" She smiled for him.

"Oh my god David. That is amazing!" She was so happy for her boyfriend.

"Olivia, It is in Texas.. I am leaving tomorrow."

"What? Wait.. so you just took the job? What about us? Are we going to have a long distance relationship?" She was really confused now.

"I had to take the job. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"But what about me? Can we...?"

"No we can't. If anyone was to find out I was dating an SVU detective I could get fired... So we can't do this anymore. No one is allowed.."

"I know. No one can know. This.. Us never happened" She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Liv I'm sorry.."

"Don't.. Just leave me alone" She pushed him away, grabbed her purse and left with tears still streaming down her face. _Stupid.. You are so stupid Olivia. This always happens. When will you learn not to open up?_ A voice inside her head shouted as she drove home.

It only took ten minutes to get home. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, trying to avoid neighbours. She unlocked the door and flew insidinside shutting the door abruptly. She leant against the door letting her head rest on it, crying as she remembered what he had said.

"Liv? You are back already. I thought you would be long..." He stopped as he saw her silently crying. "Are you okay? Tell me what happened" He was very worried. She never cried and yet there she was crying. She walked over to him and buried her head in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. Elliot was very shocked by this but didn't question it as he knew his friend needed help, so he wrapped his arms round her and comforted her as best he could. After 10 minutes of this Olivia couldn't feel her legs so she looked up at Elliot, still crying.

"I'm sorry Elliot, it's just my bo..." she started to cry again and couldn't finish her sentence.

Elliot, seeing her in pain and noticing that she was shifting around a lot decided they should sit down. He didn't want to upset her any more than she already was so he lifted her up with one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, and he carried her to the couch. He sat down with her on his lap, still crying into his shoulder. He had always wanted to be holding her like this but he never wanted her to be upset. "Liv can you tell me what is going on?" he begged.

She looked up into his bright blue eyes and felt at home, she knew she could tell him anything. "You remember David Haden?" She asked. He nodded in response. "Well me and him have been kind of seeing each other for a while" Elliot's heart sank in his chest as he thought that he loved another man's girlfriend. "He got a promotion and is moving to Texas. I was so happy for him. Until he told me he couldn't see me any more because it could be used against him" she cried again as Elliot rubbed her back. "How could I be this stupid? I always pick the guys who don't want me. They always just want me for my body" she cried into his chest. He couldn't believe she was saying this.

"Olivia. Don't be silly. It is not your fault if these guys are using you for your body. Yes your body is beautiful," She looked up at him shocked. He couldn't help but think of her body pressed against his still. "But you know what? Your mind is more beautiful than anything in the world. If David can't see that then he doesn't deserve you." He said rubbing her back.

 _What is he talking about? He is being so nice._ She thought as the tears stopped falling.

Elliot lifted up his hand and wiped tear that was on her cheek.

"El." she whispered grabbing his hand. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but think about how much he loved her, but he knew she would never want him. She lightly kissed his fingers. "El. You are the best" she said reaching up and kissing him softly. _Olivia what are you doing?_ She thought.

 _Is she really kissing me? Elliot Stabler..._ He thought to himself. She shifted on his lap so she could kiss him more but he suddenly hesitated. "Olivia wait. We shouldn't" He said pulling away slightly.

She didn't know what to do. _Really Olivia. Did you really think he would like you?_ She started to cry and got off him.

"Liv I'm.."

"Don't Elliot. It's my fault, I did it again. I opened up to someone when I shouldn't have... I'm such an idiot" she ranted as she stormed towards her room. She was so annoyed with herself for doing it again.

"Wait Olivia it's not that... It's just" he was cut off by her door slamming shut. "You just broke up with Haden." he said to himself. He could hear her crying and didn't want to leave her so upset, so instead of leaving he got comfortable on the couch and went to sleep. He would talk to her in the morning.

 ***Olivia's room***

Olivia was pacing back and forth in her room, going over everything that had just happened. She had done the one thing she had promised she would never do: Kiss Elliot. She had always loved him and knew she couldn't have him. She thought he liked her too but he clearly didn't. She opened the door to her room and looked out of it. Elliot was lying on the couch asleep. she fetched a blanket and placed it over him, then she retired back to her room to try to get some sleep. Of course she didn't get any though.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has flashbacks to season 9 when Olivia was undercover. I know she was not actually raped in the show but i am saying she is for the benefit of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Olivia didn't get any sleep that night. She just sat thinking about all the times she and Elliot had comforted each other. Her mind wandered to the time she embraced Elliot after he had his head smashed through a window, and when she was slashed in the neck by Gitano many years before. But then she remembered how she refused to open up to him about anything, not even when she was almost rapped at Sealview correctional facility by Lowell Harris.

 _"Liv, you are back" the tall man sighed as he saw his partner walk in after being undercover. She was accompanied by Fin and the perp, Lowell Harris from Sealview. Thats when he saw it.. "Liv, what happened? Are you okay?" he was worried about the bruises on her face and arms. He lightly brushed his hand over the bruise on her cheek._ _She flinched at his touch. "I'm fine Stabler" she said distancing herself from him. That's when they heard someone scoff._ _"So this is him? THE 'Stabler' that you were calling for" Harris chuckled remembering the feeling of her body contorting under him as she screamed for her partner to help her. Then he turned towards Elliot who had a confused look on his face. "She was calling for you the whole time. 'Elliot.. Elliot Stabler' she screamed 'El... Please help he. El'" he moaned as he imitated the woman. Olivia squirmed away from him, avoiding everyone's eyes._ _"Get that scum out of here" Elliot spat as Fin escorted the man to the interrogation room. Elliot looked at his partner but she ignored him and followed, ready to interrogate the sick bastard..._ _ ***In the interrogation room, 30 minutes later***_ _"... I think you actually like men" Olivia stated._ _This pissed Harris off and he stood up with so much force that he knocked his chair over. "Shut up... Shut up you filthy whore do you understand me." he seethed._ _"Did it strike a nerve" Liv responded sarcastically as she stared down his face only inches from hers._ Liv hated it when she had flashbacks. She couldn't tell when they would happen, how long they would last, what flashback she would have. It had been years since she had had this one and it was worse than ever. It was as if she was there again, reliving the rape, the feelings afterwards, not telling Elliot.

 _"Liv how did you know it was there?" Melinda Warren asked Olivia about the mole on Harris' member after he had been arrested for rape. "Liv, what happened in that basement?"_ _"Nothing.. Nothing happen..." she burst into tears, trying to convince herself that no one had hurt her. It didn't work, she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew she was safe to carry on. "It was before Fin got down there. He could have stopped it but... I could have stopped it but I couldn't.. All I could think about was what if I died? What would happen to Elliot, It would kill him."_ _"Liv what? What would kill him?"_ _"So I just laid there. I didn't stop him, I just called out for Elliot. I knew he couldn't save me but he was all I could think about" she cried more_ _"Olivia.. Tell me what happened to you" Melinda insisted. She could see her friend was hurt and she knew she had to tell someone._ _"Harris... He r..r..raped me. He was inside me and touching me.. It was.. Horrible" she cried. before wiping her tears away. Melinda went to talk but was cut off by Olivia. "Mel, no one can know about this.. Especially Elliot." she said before exiting._

'Olivia you are so stupid. Why would you hide something like this' she thought to herself, as usual she was blaming herself for Elliot leaving, thinking that all of her secrets drove him away.

 _"Olivia. Tell me what happened. I asked Fin and he said you asked you. It had been two months since the Sealview incident, but Olivia knew he was talking about that. She was still having nightmares about what happened but didn't want to tell him, even if it helped her._ _"El nothing happened. I'm fine" she signed running her hand down her face._ _"Liv I know you, and you are not okay"_ _"Elliot just leave it okay?" she was frustrated now._ _"Please Li.." he started again._ _"Elliot stop it okay? It is non of your business what happened, and even if it was NOTHING happened so just... STOP" she shouted at him._ _"Liv calm down" he said trying to soothe her but failing._ _"No Stabler. I will not calm down. You have been treating me like I am broken. but I'm not so just leave. me. alone." She shouted again before storming off. Everyone was staring at Elliot who was confused at what had just happened._ _"Way to go idiot" Fin said to him as he chased after Olivia. He knew what had happened as he had walked in on it.._ _Fin found Olivia crying in the bathroom. He walked in cautiously and heard her screaming something. "No. please stop... please"_

"Stop.. Please... ELLIOT" she screamed. She had fallen asleep and was having a nightmare. "ELLIOT" she screamed again. This was the worst nightmare she had had in months.

Stabler woke with a start. He was confused at first but then suddenly heard Olivia screaming for him. He ran into he room and found her thrashing in under her covers, fighting an imaginary monster.

He ran yo the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Olivia.. Liv, Liv? Wake up" she said softly pulling her out of her dream.

"Elliot?" she sighed as she realised it was a dream.

"Olivia. I am here. Don't worry" He pulled her into a hug and rocked back and forth as she cried into his chest.

"Elliot. It was a nightmare... I.. I.."

"I know Liv. I know. shhh" he assured her as he rubbed her back.

"Elliot Harris raped me... When I was undercover at Seal..."

"Sealview.. I remember Liv. I knew something was off but then we had an argument and I just left you alone. Liv it wasn't your fault. Just remember that"

She nodded into his chest. "I know El"

He let out a sigh. "Liv why did you tell Fin and not me?" he asked

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away as she spoke. "I didn't. Well I didn't have to tell him.." She saw the confused look on his fface so she carried on. "He was the one that found Harris on top of me... Inside me" she cried again. but carried on anyway. "I didn't have to tell him but you.. I would have had to have admitted it if I told you and I couldn't do that"

"I understand" he smiled at her. The stayed like this for hours, in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**I was reading through my story and have realised that I have made a mistake with the timeline so I have changed it now. Sorry everyone**

Three months later and Elliot and Olivia were the best of friends again. Elliot had joined SVU again and had rented out an apartment in the same building as Olivia. Every member of the squad had requested that Olivia and Elliot should be partners and to their delight it was approved. Even in the short time they had been together again, the old Benson and Stabler had returned and the number of arrests the precinct had got had risen by 27%.

IAB had come to talk to Elliot about him joining again. They agreed to allow him to work at his old precinct but warned they would keep a close eye on him. Everyone in the city loved Olivia - including those at 1PP and IAB - every since Elliot left the first time, no one could bare to see her get hurt again.

The day was only just starting. Olivia was sitting at her desk looking over some case files when a cup of coffee was placed on her desk. She glanced up and saw Elliot looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"What's that for Stabler?" she asked motioning to the cup, slightly annoyed due to a lack of sleep.

"Thought you might want something to wake you up" He sat opposite her and removed his gun and badge from the safe under his desk.

"Oh, well then thanks" she smiled as she lifted the cup to her lips. She tilted the cup slightly and allowed the warm liquid to trickle down her throat. She let out a quiet moan as she set it down again.

"Enjoying that Benson?" Elliot smirked looking over at her again. She blushed slightly realising that he had heard her. She gave him a glare, signaling for him to be quiet.

After 2 hours of filling out paper work, Cragen left his office and entered the squad room. "Stabler, Benson. We have a case."

The pair stood up and prepared to head out. "What is it?" Elliot asked waiting for his partner to put her coat on.

"Rape of a teenage girl. She's at Mercy General" Cragen replied walking them out. "Fin and Rollins are heading to the crime scene. You guys are going to the hospital to talk to the victim"

"Yes sir" was all they could say before the doors to elevator closed. They stood in silence for the entire ride and until they got into the car. They were half way to the hospital when Stabler couldn't take the silence any more. "Benson. What's wrong? You have been acting weird all day"

"Nothing Elliot. It's just..." she hesitated.

"It's what?"

"I know you rented the apartment above mine and I just think it is a bit... inappropriate." she sighed realising she had made a mistake.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing El... Don't worry. Just, can you not bring me coffee every day? People could start getting suspicious"

"Suspicious of what? Nothing is happening between us" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"I know Elliot. Don't you think I know that? I am aware that there is nothing between us and that there probably never will be" She shouted as he pulled the car up next to the hospital. She got out the car not waiting for him and stormed inside.

"Liv wait... I'm.." she was out of ear shot as he followed close behind. "I'm sorry" he said to himself as he caught up to her.

They reached the front desk and spoke to the nurse. "You must be the SVU detectives" she said smiling up at them and grabbing a file.

"Yeah. Benson and Stabler" Olivia responded holding up her badge. "We have a victim here according to our captain"

"Yeah, Erin Hayes, 16 year old female. She was beaten and raped." The nurse said handing them the file. She had a sad look on her face as they walked down the hall. "She is in room 317, just down there" she pointed to the end of the hall.

"Thank you. We have it from here" Elliot smiled as they walked towards the room. "Liv, we need to talk" he said hesitantly.

"After" was all she said as she opened the door to room 317. "Erin? My name is Detective Olivia Benson, this is my partner Elliot Stabler. Can we talk to you about what happened?" she asked the teen as they walked closer to her. The girl flinched when Elliot moved closer to the bed. This didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. "Would you prefer for my partner to leave? You can just tell me" The girl nodded. Olivia turned to look at Elliot and they had a silent conversation with their eyes. He soon left waiting outside for his partner.

"So, Erin. Can you tell me what happened?" Benson asked sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for the girls hand when she saw tears forming already.

"I was on my way home from work - I volunteer at a dance school, I help to teach the younger kids. I was walking through the park when I felt a hand on my arm" More tears fell as she recounted her attack.

Twenty minutes later the girl had told Olivia everything. A doctor had come in and sedated the girl after she became extremely agitated. Olivia left the room soon after and greeted her partner who was waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" he asked as the made their way back to the car, stopping off at the nurses station to pick up the rape kit.

"As well as you could expect considering she was just raped. You know even after doing this job for over 15 years it never gets easier." She sighed reading through the doctors notes. "She's only 16 El. I mean, she still has her entire life ahead of her and this could brake her before she gets the chance to _be_ anyone, you know?"

"I know Liv. It's fine. Now can we please talk about this morning?"

"Fine" she huffed looking out the window at the traffic around them.

"You said this morning that there is and never will be anything between us but Liv..." he was cut off by her.

"Can we just forget about it please?"

"No Liv. I have been thinking and I don't want to live in a world where there is not a chance of us being together" Elliot had his eyes on the road but that didn't stop him from noticing his partners body language change. "Olivia, I don't know what my feelings are exactly" he was lying slightly but he didn't want to scare her away, "but I know I have feelings for you. And I want to be able to think that something may or may not happen between us at some point. I know there is a large chance that nothing will happen but if there is a possibility of there being something then I want to hold on to that." Olivia hadn't been expecting this and she was internally very happy about him confessing his feelings for her, the feelings that she shared for him. But she wouldn't admit that yet.

"Elliot. That is very sweet of you to say. I won't say that I have never thought about this before, but do you really think it is a good idea? You have just got back and now this? Maybe we wait a while and see how we feel in a few months time?" she suggested.

"That's fine with me, beautiful" he smirked as he put a hand on her knee. His touch sent butterflies up and down her body. They were at a stand still in the traffic so she wasn't as worried about him touching her at the moment.

"Maybe we can do something so we last the next few months" she suggested again.

"What do you...?" he was cut off be her lips slamming into his. She gripped his face in her hands as he wraps his hand round her leg. When they finally pulled away for air they sat with their heads resresting together, panting for breath.

"That should last me" Olivia smirked as she pulled away.

"Seriously?" Elliot laughed. "You kill me woman. How am I supposed to last after you just did that?" he asked.

"You will just have to deal with it" She laughed with him. "Hey, if you're a good boy, the time may decrease. And I might get impatient" she whispered in his ear as the traffic started to move again.

Five minutes later and they had reached the precinct. They walked up six flights of stairs and stumbled into the squad room laughing, catching the attention of those around them. They walked towards the board they had designated to the case.

"What did you find?" Rollins asked pulling the pair out of their thoughts.

"Oh yeah.. um. Victim's name is Erin Hayes, 16 years old. She was beaten and raped on her way home from volunteering at a dance class. She said it was dark so she didn't get a good look at his face but has agreed to work with a sketch artist after she wakes up" Olivia got a weird look from everyone at this statement. "She was sedated. Got too agitated during the recount so they sedated her." she clarified.

Rollins and Fin told the rest of the team what they found. The entire squad started to delve into the victims life. Stabler and Benson checked security cameras near the attack while everyone else looked into her life.

"Stabler, Benson. Go home. You need to rest you have been working non stop all day" Cragen told them. Olivia went to object but was stopped. "That's an order"

With a sigh the pair gathered their belongings and left for the day. Olivia drove them both home, thinking about the future the whole way there. Once they arrived they ran inside trying to escape the rain that had started to fall. Once inside they stood laughing at each other looking drenched. They climbed the stairs to Olivia's floor, saying their goodbyes before Olivia opened the door from the stairwell to the corridor to her apartment.

"Hey El." she said turning to face him. He had started to climb the stairs again but stopped when he heard her voice. "Do you want to come and have a beer at mine?" She asked him innocently.

"Sure Liv. I would like that" He jumped down the stairs and strode towards where his partner was standing. "Ready?" he asked.

"Always ready" She smirked, taking his hand and pulling him down the hall. They reached her door, the last one at the end. Olivia fumbled for her keys as she felt Elliot step closer and closer to her. She dropped her keys when she felt him pressed against her. Elliot quickly picked them up and handed them back to her. She unlocked the door with a shaking hand, feeling him place his hand on the bottom of her back. She loved the feel of his hand on her back and let out a moan as he rubbed his thumb on her hips.

"Hurry up Benson... I'm still wet" he chucked seeing her blush slightly.

"What?? You are... What?" she stammered she hit his arm seeing him in fits of laughter.

"It's raining.." he finally got out as they entered the apartment and shut the door.

"I'm just going to get changed. Your spare clothes are still in the cupboard so you can get out of your wet clothes if you wanted to. I'm not sure what they are though." she said running into her room.

 _Oh God Olivia. What is happening to you? You promised you wouldn't do this no matter how much you wanted it. But then again he does like you back... Maybe you should._ She thought to herself as she peeled her shirt off and replaced it with a clean grey top. She then removed her jeans and pulled on a pair of shorts. Walking into her bathroom she cleaned her face and brushed her hair into a messy bun. As she was walking out she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and realised she had on one of Elliot's NYPD tops that she kept after he left her, she wasn't bothered though. It was slightly too big for her, the top of it resting just above her breasts, and the bottom of it barely covering her bum. She shrugged and walked out, getting two beers from her fridge before plopping down on the couch, waiting for Elliot to join her.

She was too busy reading an article on her phone to realise that Elliot had come back in. She looked up and found herself staring at Elliot's toned back. He was in a tank top and tight briefs. He was facing away from her and stretching and Olivia couldn't look away. All she wanted to do was pounce on him, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her, even with how strong and toned he was. Her eyes drifted down to his ass and she admired it before looking up again. Just as she averted her eyes from his backside he turned round smiling. She continued to look over his body. Starting at his chest - she could look at his tight chest all day - then slowly letting her eyes creep down his body. When she reached the top of his briefs she let out a slight moan taking in his package. She was disturbed from her thoughts by Elliot talking.

"This was all I could find" he smirked noticing her gaze on his body. She snapped her head up immediately to look into his eyes. She blushed slightly as she nodded her head to show she had heard him. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about a movie?" she replied, her eyes still locked with his. _Yes Olivia, a movie! That will get your mind off him._ She thought to herself as he found a movie - the Terminator - and pressed play. She couldn't have been more wrong...


	7. Chapter 7

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SEXUAL SCENES IN IT. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS THEN SKIP THE CHAPTER._ I hope you all enjoy it.** **THE RATING OF THIS CHAPTER MAKES THIS STORY AN 'M' FROM NOW ON**

The movie was only thirty minutes in and Olivia couldn't stop thinking about Elliot... The kiss they had shared in the car... His toned body next to hers underneath the blanket she had fetched out of the cupboard to keep them warm. The more she thought about him the hotter she became, she could feel an ache in her core and she knew she had to get rid of it but she couldn't. The ache she felt was for her partner.

After spending another ten minutes getting hotter and hotter she decided she had had enough. She stood up and looked at her best friend. "I am just going to the toilet. I won't be long, hopefully" she said as she began to walk towards her room.

"Shall I pause the film?" Elliot asked looking at her body as she walked away from him - he loved every part of her body and mind, she was perfect in his eyes.

"No Elliot. It's fine. I will be out soon" and with that she ran into the en suite attached to her room.

Once she was in there and was sure that the movie was still playing she sat on the cold tiles of the floor thinking about the man in her apartment. She felt the ache again and it was getting stronger by the second. She had to get rid of the ache and could only think of two things that would work... 1). Sleeping with her best friend, her partner.. Or 2). Getting the urge to go away herself. She knew that number one was not an option - especially since she said they would have to wait before they had a relationship - so she went for option two. She opened the door again to make sure that Elliot wasn't coming, then immediately shut it when she was satisfied that he wouldn't come in. She slid her shorts and panties off and sat on the edge of the bath. She lifted one leg up to rest on the sink and left the other where it was. She was ready... She was going to do it... She steadied herself with her left hand - placing it on the back of the bath so she wouldn't fall. Her right hand slowly traveled ddown her legs, to the wet patch between her legs. She got two fingers and inserted them into her core. Olivia moved her fingers in and out slowly at first but she needed more. She added another finger and began to move faster. With every movement she began to moan. She lost all self control and before she knew it she was moaning Elliot's name. As she got closer to her climax she moaned louder and louder. She didn't care at this point who heard her - and she had forgotten that the person that she was moaning for was in the next room.

 ***In the other room***

Elliot was starting to get worried about Olivia. She had been in the toilet for over ten minutes. He brushed the thought off as he took another sip of his beer but then he heard it... Her voice.. Saying his name. Getting curious, Elliot stood up and walked towards her bedroom. The door was open so he stepped in and listened so he could hear what Olivia was saying. He heard it again... _"Oh... Elliot... Ohh"_ He stepped closer to the door again, so that he had his ear pressed against it. He was finally understanding what he had heard. He could hear Olivia - the woman he loved, his best friend and his partner - moaning. She was moaning his name. Hearing this sent all the blood in Elliot's body to his groin. His urges took over and he opened to door.

He was shocked at what he saw. He had the perfect view of Olivia, her leg on the sink, head thrown back with her eyes shut, and her hand in between her legs. She was still moaning for Elliot and he was loving it. Losing all control Elliot stepped towards her and bent down on the floor in front of her.

Olivia hadn't noticed the door open or Elliot in front of her until she felt a hand move hers from between her legs. She was very confused and moved slightly, opening her eyes to see what was going on. Just as her eyes opened she felt three fingers inside of her, curling and flicking her insides. She looked down and saw him... Elliot Stabler.. With his hand in her body.

"Stabler what are..." She started to say but suddenly stopped as she felt a shock go through her body. He had hit a spot that she hadn't felt for years. She flung her head back as he continued to play with her. "Ahhh yes... Elliot" she moaned as he moved his fingers faster.

Elliot stood up and pulled her to stand with him. He continued to finger her as he looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. He pulled her closer again and kissed her lips passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, with just as much passion. Olivia moved closer to him and felt something hard press against her thigh. She was confused at first but suddenly realised that it was Elliot.

"Someone is excited" she smirked into his lips as she pushed him towards her bed.

"I thought we were taking things slow" Elliot remarked as she pushed him through the doorway.

"Elliot, you walked in on me with my hand inside myself, moaning your naname and now you have your fingers inside me... I don't think anything about this is slow" She pulled his tank top off his body and then pushed him onto the bed, moaning at the loss of the feeling of him on her, but she knew that she would get what she wanted soon enough. She slipped her top off of her body and crawled onto him. "I have had my fun. Now it's your turn" she whispered seductively into his ear as she made her way down his body, kissing as much of it as she could.

She reached the hem of his boxers and looked him in the eye before grabbing the material with her teeth and sliding it off his body, not breaking eye contact. She then moved back up him so that she was in line his his member. She stared at it for a second, taking in its length, before wrapping a hand around the base. Elliot flinched under her hand, Feeling more blood rush to the area. She looked up at his face again and stared him in the eye as she took him in her mouth. Elliot became harder at the feeling of her mouth around him and knew he would release very soon. He grabbed her head and pushed it further into him hoping that he didn't hurt her while also liking the pleasure he was feeling. He felt her tongue moving around his shaft, feeling all over his member and not two minutes later he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed every drop. Once she knew he was empty she let go of him and lined herself up with his face, kissing him with everything she had.

"Liv you are incredible" he gasped, still out of breath from the pleasure she had allowed him to feel. When he was with Kathy she had never done anything during sex that would give him pleasure. Sex was just for her when they were married and now that Elliot 'had' Olivia he didn't know how to react. She was making _him_ happy during sex.. "Now I think it is time to finish this off"

He flipped them over so that he was above her and kissed her neck. He needed her breasts with his hands and felt a wetness pool between her legs. That was when he knew she was ready. There was no turning back now. He spread her legs wider and placed his tip in her entrance. Then he slowly edged further in to her, getting a moan from her every time her moved. When he was in her fully he stooped for a second, allowing her to adjust to him. While he was waiting he sucked her nneck again but was quickly stopped. "Elliot.. Not.. Not there. The squad will see at work..." she moaned. He knew she was right but didn't want to stop. She pointed at her collarbone and shoulders and continued to talk as best she could "Here.. Do it here"

Elliot complied and sucked the soft skin on her shoulders. He looked at her face and saw that she didn't look like she was in distress so he began to move slowly. He rocked his hips back and forth. When Elliot heard the moans escaping Olivia's lips, he couldn't help but go faster. This caused Olivia to moan more. She arched her back, increasing the pleasure she was feeling. She was clawing at his back, not realising she had drawn blood, while he held her hips.

"God E..Elll. Yess. Oh Fuck.. Elliot I'm going to... STABBLLLERRR" She screamed as she felt him hit a spot deep inside her. She whithed under him as she felt the most intense orgasm she had ever had take over her body. She clamped her teeth down on his shoulder to stopped from screaming too loud (It was 11:30pm after all) and wrapped her legs round his waist to intensify the feeling. She had no idea that this was prolong her orgasm.

Seeing his partner - the woman he loved so much for so long - lose herself because of him pushed Elliot over the edge and the next thing either of them knew Elliot was filling her insides, hitting every wall inside her body. He continued to thrust as he released himself in her and kissed her lightly. When he was finished he rolled off her and layed next to her, their legs tangled together.

They were getting their breath back when Elliot realised what had just happened. "Oh shit." He sighed looking at Olivia.

"What?" she asked him stroking his face with her hand.

"Olivia. Do you realise what we just did? We just had sex... This could ruin our partnership and it..." he was rambling now.

"It was amazing. Elliot, look at me.. Elliot I have never felt like that before. This will jot ruin our partnership because no one else will know about it. It will bring us closer together and make us a more successful team." she leaned in and kissed him. "Elliot, never when I have been with a man have I felt like that before. No one has ever slept me like that. And I have never loved making love to someone as much as I loved doing it with you. And I think it because this is meant to be.. Us.. Me and You. So don't panic. Okay?"

"Okay Liv. I won't panic" he relaxed again. He head was leaning on his chest, listening to his heart beat when she felt him tense and shift again.

"What is it now El?" she laughed looking up at him.

"Olivia, we didn't... we didn't use a condom.." He had a worried look on his face.

"So?"

"Liv..."

"Have you got any STI's?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Neither have I so we don't need to worry."

"But Liv what about pregnancy? What if you...?"

"Elliot shh. You know I have always wanted to be a mother and every time I saw you with your kids before you left, I always wished you would be around when I have kids. This just means you will always be around" She smiled, holding him in an embrace. "Anyway, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you so we don't need to use one. Neither of us are going to sleep with someone else so it is fine" She laughed but stopped when she realised what she had said. _"I love you"_ were the exact words that had fallen out of her mouth. "Shit.. Stabler I'm sorry. That was so uncalled for..." She let go of him and went to get up but wawas stopped by a hand on her thigh.

"I love you too Olivia Benson" She looked at his face and fell in love with his blue eyes and smile even more. _I could get used to this_ she thought to herself as they snuggled up together in her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next few chapters are set around the time that Lewis abducted Benson. I am using some of the scenes from SVU but I'm changing some scenes for my story (Like how they find Lewis) Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning Olivia woke up and could feel something warm pressed against her from behind. Her eyes drifted open as she wondered what the warmth was coming from. Then it hit her... She felt an arm wrapped round her waist and someone pressed against her. Olivia kicked the person off her and scrambled out of the bed, trying to get away from them as fast as possible. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom not turning back to see her companion wake up.

She shut the door behind her and slid down it, trying to remember what happened the night before. She could only just remember Elliot driving her home, then it's blank. She couldn't remember her confessing to Elliot that she loved him, or him saying it back, or them making love to one another afterwards. She couldn't remember any of it. She sat in silence letting tears role down her cheeks as the desperately tried to remember.

Elliot woke with a start when he heard a door slam shut. His eyes flew open, searching for the love of his life... Olivia, but she was no where to be seen. He got up and pulled on his clothes before exiting the room. He checked every room but could not find Olivia. That was when he heard the shower turn on. _She must be in the bathroom_ he thought. He decided to give her some space so he went to get them coffee from their favourite cafe on the other side of town.

Olivia had no idea how long she was in the shower but she was glad that the man that had been in her bed had left. She pulled out a clean pair of pyjamas to wear (she wasn't planning on leaving the apartment at all on her weekend off). She threw herself on her bed, finally relaxing, knowing she didn't have to see this mystery man again. Suddenly she heard the front door shut.

She grabbed her spare gun from her bedside table and cautiously proceeded to the living room. She rounded the corner to the kitchen and was shocked at who she found at the barrel of her gun.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" she asked putting the gun back on safety and placing it in a drawer.

"I thought you might need a coffee, you know after last night" he smiled handing her the coffee

 _Last night?_ she thought to herself. _But how does he know about last night?_ She was too tired and could feel a headache forming to worry about it more.

"Oh. Thanks Stabler" she smiled back taking a sip of the drink.

She stepped towards the sink, where Elliot was standing, to get some pills for her head. Her body grazed along her partners, sending chills up her body. She really didn't remember the night before. She reached above him slightly, their faces in line with each others, and grabbed the box. That's when he kissed her. She was over the moon that he had kissed her but knew it had to stop. She pushed him off her and turned away.

"Elliot. What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." he smirked pulling her towards him again.

"Well don't okay?" It killed her to say these things but she knew they shouldn't be acting like this.

"What? Olivia.. What is going on? What has changed since last night?" he asked turning her round.

"Last night? What are you talking about?" She asked confused. Her memory was starting to come back and she vaguely remembered sleeping with someone. But who?

"You don't remember?" He asked. Olivia noticed the hurt in his voice. "Liv, we slept together. You said you love me and..." She gasped in response to his words.

"What? No. No no no... this can't be happening. Oh crap. No" she muttered as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. "Elliot this is bad... Really really bad. Look I'm sorry it happened. We never should have done it. I'm sorry. You can go if you don't want to look at me" she was embarrassed. The last man she slept with left her because she wouldn't role play with him. He wanted to pretend to rape her but she said no so he left.

"What? Olivia. Why would I not want to look at you?" he asked shocked at her words. He lifted her head up with his thumb and finger, looking into her eyes. "Liv you said you love me.."

"Yeah and I..." he cut her off.

"Listen to me.. You dont remember... you said you love me and I... I said that I love you too" Tears formed in Olivia's eyes but she knew that it wasn't true. No one has ever loved Olivia Benson.

"El you don't have to say that. I know you just said it because you didn't want to upset me. and it's fine. I don't mind. Now can you just go?" she said turning away from him.

"Fine. Whatever" he muttered as he left.

The door shut and Olivia broke down. She had told Elliot Stabler that she loved him and then had _sex_ with him... How could she do this to herself? She stumbled to her room and cried herself to sleep.

Two days later and Olivia finally left the house. She was going back to work after a weekend off. She walked into the squad room with her head down, avoiding eye contact with everyone. She sat at her desk and immediately started to work, not acknowledging the looks she was receiving from others in the room.

"Stabler, Benson, you have a case. Go talk to William Lewis. He found a girl that was raped last night. Fin and Rollins are on their way to talk to her."

"Okay Cap. Lets go Benson" Elliot said as they headed out the door of the squad room.

The entire ride to the witnesses house was silent, with Olivia giving simple responses when spoken to.

The knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "William Lewis? It's the NYPD, open up" Benson shouted through the door. They heard three locks turn on the inside of the door and then they were face to face with the man.

"Can I ask what this is about detectives?" He asked carefully eyeing up their badges.

"Yes. You found our rape victim last night in the park? We were wondering if you could come down to the station and answer some questions." Stabler said as the man opened his door wider.

"Sure thing Detective. Let me grab my coat" and with that they were off.

Once they arrived back at the precinct they escorted him to the witnesses room and sat opposite him at the table. They were half way through his interview when Olivia stepped out to talk to Fin and Rollins.

"Excuse me for a second" she said standing up and leaving the room, both men following her with their eyes.

"She is one heck of a woman" Lewis chuckled.

"You have no idea" Elliot responded with a sigh.

"I would do anything to get a piece of that ass" Lewis smirked looking at the male detective. "You ever done her?"

"No, I have not 'done' her" Elliot replied with quotation marks around the work 'done'.

Three days later and the team realised that they knew who the rapist was from the beginning... William Lewis. It was 10pm and Cragen had sent them all home. They would get Lewis in the morning. Or so they thought...

Olivia walked into her apartment, half asleep, and threw her keys and phone on the table next to her door. She turned on the light and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Hello, Olivia" he smirked. "I have been waiting for this moment since I met you" She recognised that voice. But from where?

Olivia flinched as he moved towards her. She glanced to the side, seeing if she could reach her phone before he reacted but he noticed.

"Don't even try Detective."

Olivia suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and everything went black.

Lewis picked her up under her legs and carried her out of the apartment. He ran into one of her neighbours by accident in his rush to leave.

"Oh is that Olivia? What happened?" the old lady asked.

"She just fell and hit her head. I am taking her to the hospital." He said acting concerned for the woman in his arms.

"Okay. You take care of her"

"Oh I will, don't worry" he chuckled as he loaded her into his car.

Olivia woke up to the smell of burning and a searing pain on her legs and abdomen. Her eyes shot open when she felt more pain on her thighs. She looked down and saw a knife wound on her thigh, and what looked like burn marks running up and down her body. She was starting to panic, but her hands were constricted... He had tied her up.

"Look who finally woke up. Let's have some fun, _babe_ " Lewis whispered in her ear before holding down a heated coat hanger to her body.

She squirmed under the touch of the metal, biting down on her lip to stop from screaming out. Tears were running down her face and they did not stop once the metal was removed.

"Why..Why are you doing this?" she choked out, looking down at the trail of marks that ran up her body.

"I think you know why.. You were going to arrest me. I couldn't let you do that" he smiled spinning a knife round in his hands. He ran the sharp knife along her cheek, smirking as he saw the blood pool over the cut. "That feel nice beautiful"

"P..Please. I will d..do anything. Please j..just stop" Olivia stammered through the pain.

With her words edging him on he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into another room. He let go of her and Olivia felt soft padding when she landed and then she realised... It was a bed..

William Lewis began to unbutton his shirt and then proceeded to remove his trousers. When he was left only in his boxers he made his way to the bed, wridding Olivia of her clothes. She tried to protest but he just hit her. He climbed on her naked body and started to work his way up and down her body. He kissed her lips then left a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach. When he reached her hips he stopped and removed his boxers. The next thing Olivia knew, he was inside her. She knew she couldn't do anything now so she stayed still trying not to think about what was happening.

"You like that baby? Oh yeah. You are so nice. You are the best one so far" Lewis moaned with his eyes closed as he rode her. He hadn't noticed Olivia fiddling with the pole at the top of the bed.

She swung the pole and waited for it to connect with his body. She felt his body go limp on hers and pushed him off her body and ran out of the room, not waiting to see if he was following. Her hands were still tied together and she had no idea how long she had been with him. After grabbing a blanket from the floor she ripped the door open and ran outside. She found herself in a little cul-de-sac. She ran down the street trying to find someone to help her.

A young couple were walking down the street when they saw a woman covered in blood running towards them. "Hey babe. Isn't that the police office that was abducted two weeks ago?" the woman asked as Olivia got closer to them. The man to her right agreed with her and they headed towards the woman.

"Help me.. Please Help. Call the police... and Captain Don...Donald Cragen" Olivia cried as she was met by the couple.

The woman called the police and Cragen and twenty minutes later two ambulances and the entire squad at SVU had arrived. Olivia was being loaded into an ambulance, talking to Amanda, while Fin and IAB arrested Lewis. Amanda was telling her about the events of the last week when Olivia heard her name being called. Then she saw him... Elliot Stabler was running towards her calling her name. She was so happy to see him but she didn't want to talk to him, not since that night

"Liv. Thank god you are okay. Oh Liv" He repeated over and over again. He suddenly embraced her, holding her tight. He didn't realise how bad her reaction would be...

Olivia screamed and started to kick and punch him, having flashbacks to when Lewis had his hands all over her. "Get off. Get off. Please stop" she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Both Elliot and Amanda were taken aback by this and it had also got the attention of Fin and Cragen.

"Olivia. I'm sorry I.."

She cut Elliot off. "Just go. Both of you" she whispered turning away from the other detectives.

"We have to take her now" the paramedic said shutting the doors to the ambulance and driving away, leaving four very confused detectives behind.

"Something happened to her in that house" Fin muttered to Cragen once Elliot had walked away...


	9. Chapter 9

At the hospital, Olivia was taken into a private exam room. The doctor was checking her injuries and documenting them in the note pad she had. She took several pictures of the cuts and burns. The doctor then walked over to the side of the room and picked up a bag of exam equipment.

"Okay, detective Benson, please put your legs in the stirrups. I just need to do one more examination" she stated taking the equipment out of the bag.

"You want to do a rape kit?" Olivia stuttered. "No you... You can't"

"Detective we both know that I have to do it. I understand if you don't want anyone to see it or know about it but you could change your mind at some point and this is the only evidence. Please I want to help you" the young doctor said.

"F..fine. but don't tell ANYONE about it okay?" Olivia gripped onto the side of the bed and braced herself for the exam.

Twenty minutes later Olivia could finally rest after having what felt like hundreds of exams. She curled up in a ball on her bed and tried to sleep.

 _"That feel nice beautiful" A smirk appeared on his face._ _"You like that baby? Oh yeah. You are so nice. You are the best one so far"_

"Olivia.. Liv... Wake up. It's just a dream" She was shaken awake by Amanda. When her eyes opened she found her fellow detective and Melinda sitting at her side.

"What? What happened?" she questioned adjusting to her surroundings again.

"You were screaming in your sleep" Melinda answered.

The three women sat talking for a while. They spoke about when Olivia would be able to leave the hospital and when she would be back to work. Rollins had to leave to take a phone call, leaving the two life long friends alone.

"Olivia. Tell me what happened. And don't try to tell me that nothing happened and that you are fine. I know you are not. The last time you were like this was when you were raped at Sealview correctional facility by that scumbag."

"It happened again... Lewis raped me and I can't tell Elliot. We haven't been speaking and I told him to leave me alone that night. He will think it is his fault. It will brake him. I can't do that.. Not again. Not after last time. Melinda you can't tell anyone. This never happened." Olivia rambled her voice getting quieter with every word.

Two days later Olivia was released from hospital. She agreed to let Elliot drive her home - Cragen had insisted since they lived in the same building. The sat in the car in silence, Olivia was going over the events of the past two weeks in her head. Elliot could see she was stressing but they hadn't been talking for weeks. How could he talk to her now? After everything that had happened he didn't want to make it worse. They parked the car and Elliot helped Olivia out of the car and into the building. The reached the elevator and entered. She was leaning against him when two older women stepped in. The women hadn't noticed the detectives and continued their conversation.

"Yeah poor Olivia. I heard that she was raped. Horrible story" one of the women said. Olivia stiffened and she felt Elliot adjust slightly, knowing he had also heard the woman.

"You know the night she was taken I saw her with a guy. Well I saw a guy carry her out of the building. Said he was dating her and that she was injured so he was taking her to the hospital." she started. "Personally I think that it never happened and that it was all a publicity stunt. You know to get her work more attention"

With that the doors opened and Olivia and Elliot pushed past the women. Olivia turned back and looked the woman in the eye before the doors shut on them. They reached her apartment door but she couldn't enter. She knew that everything would be fixed and replaced but she didn't want to be there. SShe looked up at Elliot and spoke to him for the first time in days.

"Elliot. I don't think I can... Can I stay at your place for a while. That place just reminds me of..."

"Of course Olivia. I would do anything to make sure that you are comfortable"

They made their way back to the elevator and 5 minutes later they were inside his apartment.

"Thank you for this Elliot. It means a lot to me" she said as he handed her a glass of water. "I'm really tried. Would it be possible for me to sleep now?" she asked him as a yawn escaped her lips. He knew she hadn't slept for days so he agreed. He changed the bed covers in the spare room and let her sleep in there, while he was in the next room. He was sleeping peacefully when he felt the bed dip. He turned over lazily only to find Olivia laying next to him.

"Sorry El. Did I wake you?" She whispered.

"No you didn't." he lied. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep. I just decided to come and lay in here. It might help to feel someone else's presence in the room. You know? I can leave if you want me to"

"No it's fine. If it will help you sleep then I don't mind. Night Olivia" He said kissing her shoulder lightly before going back to sleep.

Olivia layed awake for hours thinking about Lewis and how she could only think about Elliot the entire time and how she had had an argument before she was taken. She wished none of it had ever happened. She wanted everything to be back to normal; Work, her relationship with Elliot, her life in general. Everything was falling apart and the only thing she thought could help in any way was being with Elliot. So she stayed there. Listening to the sound of his breathing as he slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Elliot woke up to find his partner kicking and screaming in the bed next to him. He tried to wake her up but failed.

"Stop. Get off me. Please..." She screamed. "Elliot.. Please. El he is hurting me"

Elliot was shocked by what she had just said and he knew she was in pain so he tried one last time to wake her up, and it worked.

"Olivia. Are you okay? You were screaming. I was so worried" He said hugging her tight.

"I had a nightmare. It was about him..."

"Can you tell me what it was about?" He asked looking down at her. She realised that he probably knew what had happened and decided she would tell him. He would find out sooner or later.

She nodded her head slowly and began to talk. "While Lewis had me for that week he did things to me. He burnt me and cut me and he..." she trailed off but knew she would have to finish. She cleared her throat and continued. "He raped me.. It was horrible. He said that I was the best one so far... He touched my body.. He sucked me.." She was crying into Elliot's chest now.

"Oh Olivia. I am so sorry. If I had known I would have killed him the moment I saw him"

"That's why I didn't tell you. If I told you, you would have done something stupid and hurt someone then you wouldn't be here." He nodded at her agreeing that she did the right thing. "You want to know what the worst part about it was? All I could think about the entire time he had me, was you. I wanted you to save me. And when he was inside me, I thought of you so that I didn't have to think about him being in me, feeling me... You were the last person I had been with before him and I wanted to keep it that way, but he ruined it. He ruined my life. At one point when he was inside me and he was licking my body, I was thinking of you, of that night we had together and I enjoyed the thought so much that I... I had an orgasm..." she was so ashamed of herself for admitting it. "He thought that it was for him and it made him do it harder... I just wanted you to save me and he thought it meant I wanted him"

"Liv. I am so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt." he said looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "Wait Liv, you just said that you were thinking about that night when we, you know... I thought you didn't remember any of it?"

"I didn't at first. But then I started to remember pieces of it. I can remember it all now. That's why I didn't speak to you before all of this happened.. I was scared that if I looked at you I wouldn't be able to control myself and it would happen again."

"You don't have to worry about that any more. I love you. I always have and I always will. I don't care what he did to you, or what scars you have or don't have. I love you and your brain and I will do anything to have you in my life. So don't worry about anything. Everything will be fine." he pulled her into a hug again, gently kissinkissing the top of her head.

"I love you too. And I promise I won't leave you ever. I want to me with you Elliot" and with that they layed down and went back to sleep.

 _ **AN: Sorry this is short. It is just a filler chapter. Hope you are all enjoying this story!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Two months later and Olivia had gone through the trial against Lewis. He had been found guilty and was sentenced to life in prison and sent to Rikers Island. Olivia was still staying at Elliot's house and ever since she had been staying there she had been having less and less nightmares each night. One night Elliot got a phone call while Olivia was cooking dinner.

"Okay Captain. Thanks for letting us know. Yeah I will tell her now"

Elliot ended the call and walked into the kitchen, standing next to Olivia.

"Who was that?" She asked looking up from the food.

"Cragen. He has news for you"

"Oh. Well what was it?" she asked him again trying not to think the worst.

"It's about Lewis" Olivia's face fell. "He was murdered at Rikers. A few of the inmates found out that he kidnapped and raped a cop and they killed him. They couldn't stand having vermin like him around them, not after they heard it was you. You may have helped to put some of them away but they understand it is your job. They wanted to get him back for hurting you"

"Are you being serious? How did they...do it?" She stuttered as she tried to find the right words. She was in total shock and had no idea how to react.

"They stabbed him in the chest and back with a sharpened toothbrush and then strangled him. It was a long and painful death according to the ME"

Olivia released a shaky breath and smiled from ear to ear. This warmed Elliot's heart. He loved her smile and this was the first time he had seen it in months.

"He's gone. He is really gone. Oh my god. Elliot this is amazing!" she sang as she lept into his arms to hug him. This shocked Elliot as she had refused to have any kind of contact with anyone unless she was having a nightmare, but she hadn't had many recently. He slowly wrapped his arms round her waist and spun her round. "El I am so happy I could just... just" Then she suddenly kissed his lips, letting all her feelings from the past few months out. The pair were pulled out of their thoughts by a knock at the door. "I will get it. Can you keep an eye on the food? And don't ruin it, I have worked hard on that" she laughed heading for the door.

She got to the door and opened it only to be shocked by who she found on the other side.

"Olivia." The woman said.

"Kathy" Olivia replied coldly.

"Is Elliot here? I heard this is his new place" the blonde asked peering through the door.

"He is. What do you want Kathy?"

"I would prefer to talk to Elliot. Where is my husband?" she was getting annoyed by Olivia now.

"Ex-husband" Elliot corrected her as he appeared at the door. "What do you want Kathy?" He asked her.

"Elliot can we talk in private?"

"No Kathy. What do you want?" he asked again

"I want to get back together. I miss you"

"No Kathy. You don't miss me. It has been three years since we got divorced. And anyway I love someone else" he said simply. Olivia smiled to herself knowing who he was talking about.

"Oh yeah. Who?" Kathy asked him harshly.

"Olivia. I love Olivia." he stepped towards his partner and placed an arm around her.

"You bitch. You are breaking up a family. I heard what happened to you and let me tell you that once the stigma of what happened wears off, he won't love you any more. He will realise how much of a slut you are and won't want your used goods. And when he does I will get him back" Kathy seethed at Olivia. Tears formed in Olivia's eyes and she turned quickly and ran into the bedroom that she shared with Elliot. "Finally she has gone. Come on Elliot lets go" She said reaching for his hand.

"No Kathy. I'm not leaving. I love Olivia and everything you just said is wrong. I will never leave her. She is not a slut or used goods. She is beautiful and independent and strong and she is a much better woman than you will ever be. Now get out of my house before I hurt you" he shouted.

"Fine then. But just know once I leave I am never coming back. You will never get me again"

"I don't want to have you again. I want to be with Olivia. Now leave."

The woman stormed out of the apartment and Elliot slammed the door shut behind her. He hurriedly walked to his bedroom and found the woman he loved on his bed crying. He wrapped her in his arms and whispered into her ear.

"Olivia, she is gone. I want you to know that everything she said is a lie. I love you and nothing will change that"

"I know Elliot. I am crying because I heard what you said to her. You love me and always have and will and I have realised that I don't deserve you. You are amazing and you deserve to have so much better than me"

"No Olivia. Don't you dare say that. You are the only woman I want to be with and nothing you say or do will change that. I am not leaving you because not only will it brake you but it will brake me. Olivia I know that I can live without you, but I don't ever want to. I have been without you long enough in my life and I need you now. Now lets go eat some food."

With that they both stood up and walked into the kitchen to get their food. They sat in silence while they ate, trying to come to terms with everything that had happened that evening.

Olivia got a call at 7pm that evening. It was Rollins. Her and Fin had heard about Lewis and wanted to celebrate him not being able to hurt Olivia any more. They were wondering if Olivia and Elliot wanted to join them for a drink. The pair agreed and within twenty minutes they were at the bar.

The pair walked in and were greeted by cheers when they reached the table full of their colleagues.

"Benson! Stabler! You came" Fin cheered as they sat down. "Have a drink" He handed them two beers. They were about to take a sip when Rollins interrupted them.

"Wait guys I want to make a toast. We all know that the past few months have been hell for Benson and I just want to say that we miss you and we are glad that you are starting to get better. We want you back soon but you need to be ready. Now you can heal faster knowing that Lewis can't hurt anyone else. So finally, I want to toast to Olivia 'Badass' Benson."

"To Benson" they all cheered in unison before knocking their glasses together and drinking their drinks.

Olivia had a huge smile on her face. The people she was surrounded by where her real family. She loved all of them and she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have them to help her.

"Thank you so much everyone. I wouldn't have been able to make it the last few months if it wasn't for each and every one of you. You guys are my family and I love you all." Everyone cheered at Olivia's words knowing it would be hard for her to express her feelings to them.

The group continued to drink and talk for a few hours. They were having so much fun and no one wanted to end it but Olivia was starting to get tired. She didn't sleep very well, so when she was tired she had to sleep otherwise she never would. Elliot could tell she was getting tired and agitated so he suggested that they leave.

"Bye everyone. See you on Monday" Olivia cheered as they all hugged eachother.

"Monday?" Fin asked.

"Yeah I am coming back to work. It is time. I can't just sit around the house all day, every day for the rest of my life. Anyway, El lets go. Bye" she waved at the table full of her friends before stepping outside.

The cold air hit her body, sending chills up her spine. Olivia loved the cold, it helped to relax her when she was stressed. She used to sit on the roof of the precinct when she had a tough case. She would stare at the sky, taking in its beauty. She was staring up at the sky when she felt Elliot standing behind her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked never letting her eyes leave the star filled sky.

"Sure is" Elliot replied, but he wasn't referring to the sky. He meant her. She was the most beautiful thing in his world. "Liv lets go home" He grabbed her hand and they began to walk back to the apartment in silence, just taking in the calm night. This is what both of them had always wanted. To be holding the others hand in public, on a quiet night.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Elliot and Olivia decided to go to the park as it was the last day Olivia had off before she went back to work. It was a warm day and the sun was out. Elliot was in the living room putting his shoes on when he decided to check on Olivia.

"Liv, how long are you going to..." He turned towards the bedroom door and found the dark haired woman leaving the room. She was wearing a light blue sun dress that accentuated all of her curves, her legs seemed to go on forever in this dress. Elliot couldn't help but noticed how the top of her ample breasts were visible above the dress. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Hey El. My eyes are up here" she giggled walking past him

"S.sorry" he stammered as he blushed, realising he had been caught.

"So do I look okay?" she asked biting her lip and swaying back and forth slightly.

"Yeah you look..." he gulped trying to find the right word. "Beautiful" Olivia smiled at his response. She had noticed that he was complimenting her a lot recently, which would usually make her unvomfotable but she liked it so she didn't say anything.

"Ready to go?" He nodded his head and they left the building together.

They walked for 15 minutes before finding themselves in the local park. They sat down on a bench and gazed out at the sight in front of them. The sun was shining, children were playing on the grass, owners were playing fetch with their dogs. It was the perfect summers day. Olivia turned to her left and sat looking at the man beside her, watching his face as the sun shone down on them.

Feeling someone looking at him, Elliot turned round and found himself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He smiled at Olivia when he saw her with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Thank you." She saw the confusion on his face and carried on speaking. "I wouldn't have been able to survive the last few months if it wasn't for you. So thank you" She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

He inhaled her sent as he hugged her back. "Anytime Liv. Shall we walk?" he asked as they pulled away from eachother. She nodded her head and stood up putting out a hand for him to help him up.

They were walking in a peaceful silence when Olivia gasped. Elliot looked at her then looked in the direction she was looking in. All he saw was a man but she seemed to see more. He thought she might be having a flashback but then she suddenly stepped closer to him so that they were touching.

"Liv what is it?"

"That's my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him a few weeks before my attack. I told him that I didn't want to be with him and I was with someone else..."

"And?"

"El, I can't let him see me like this... Alone with no boyfriend.. I need you to do me a favor. Pretend to be my boyfriend. I need you to help me" She pleaded. He saw the want in her eyes and nodded his head. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"This okay?" he asked. Olivia loved it when they touched eachother and she wanted more. She knew that she could make this moment more intimate so she went ahead with her idea.

"Maybe more El." she whispered as she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched up to kiss his lips. He moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed it firmly as he kissed her back. He felt her smile into his lips and he knew that she wasn't acting for this guy. They pulled away from eachother when they heard someone call Olivia's name.

"Olivia? How are you doing? I haven't seen you in so long" The tall man with dark hair stated as he looked at the couple.

"Hi Owen. I'm good" She responded.

"So this must be the guy you left me for." He turned towards Elliot, who had dropped his hands from Olivia ass and was now holding her hand. "Owen Saunders" He stuck out a hand. Elliot took it willingly.

"Elliot Stabler" He smiled at the man in front of him. Elliot was aware that he and Olivia were not dating but he liked the fact that she had left this guy, something seemed off about him.

"Where have I heard that name before? Wait are you THE Elliot?" the man asked. Elliot didn't know what he was talking about. "So he's the guy? Wow Olivia I can't believe you. You work with him and now _this_.."

"Liv what is he talking about?" Elliot asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. You don't know? She would always talk about you when she came home from work. She even used to moan your name when she slept. She would toss and turn all night. She even woke me up once because she was screaming for you so loud." Olivia was gobsmacked. He had never told her this before. She was about to speak when she heard Elliot chuckle. She turned to look at him and found a smirk on his face.

"Yeah she still does that..." He started to say. Olivia was very confused about what was going on. Neither of them had told her about this and she wanted to know why, that's when Elliot carried on speaking. "But she tends to moan my name when she is awake, if you get what I mean" He laughed. Owen was taken aback by this and decided it was his chance to leave.

"Well it was good seeing you. Goodbye Olivia." And with that he left. Elliot was still laughing to himself when Olivia turned round to face him again. He was still holding her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"El what was that?"

"What was what?" he smirked.

"That... What you said. You said I moan your name when I am awake..." She had a smile on her face now as she began to find it funny.

"Well I was just acting as your... What was it you called me? Oh right your _boyfriend_. I thought it was my duty to make sure that I am the only one that gets _yo_ _u_." He laughed again after she slapped his chest playfully. He pulled her closer so that their lips were inches apart.

"Shut up and kiss me Elliot" she teased as her lips brushed his. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Her hands snaked around his neck as she pulled his head down. His tongue grazed against her lips, begging her to open them up, and she did. Their tongues battled eachother as if their lives depended on it. Olivia stepped closer to Elliot, pressing her body against his as much as possible. Elliot felt Olivia press her hips against his and he knew that if they didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to control himself. He pulled away slowly and looked into Olivia's eyes.

"Liv, I'm sorry I can't do this here" He saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes and knew that she was upset.

"Fine Elliot. Lets not do this. I get it. You don't love me back." she turned away from him and began to run. Elliot chased after her and eventually caught up with her under a bridge. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed her against the wall. She was squirming under his touch, trying to escape but he was too strong.

"Liv stop. Please Olivia just let me finish" he pleaded with her. He was slightly relieved when she finally stopped moving and looked up at him. "When I stopped it, it wasn't because I don't want _this_. It was because I do want it and I knew that if we didn't stop then, I wouldn't have been able to control myself and we would have regretted anything that happened - especially seen as we are in a public park." She smirked at his comment but she was still upset and he knew that. Elliot rested his forehead against hers. "Please Olivia, I need to know that you know I want this to happen. I loved pretending to be your boyfriend and I wish that I was. I need you to know that I love you and that I would never hurt you" He looked into her chocolate-brown eyes waiting for a response. When she nodded slowly he knew that she understood. He pressed his hand against the stone behind her head and leaned in, kissing her passionately on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close again. Her left foot was rubbing up and down the back of his leg. This time Olivia pulled away from Elliot. He looked at her confused at first but when he saw her biting her bottom lip he smiled.

"Elliot I have a better idea on how we can spend our last day off" She giggled before grabbing his hand and hurriedly dragging him towards his apartment.

They made it back to the apartment in record time. Still rushing, Olivia yanked the keys out of Elliot's hands and flung the door open. Before Elliot knew what was happening, he felt her hand clasp his collar and pull him inside. The door slammed shut and then he felt a pair of lips on his. He kissed Olivia hesitantly, as this was the first time anyone would _touch_ her since the attack, but he soon forgot about that when he felt her nibble his ear. He let out a moan as she began to suck his ear.

"Mm. Olivia." he moaned as she captured his lips with hers again. She began to kiss him with more passion and that's when he felt it. He was rock hard and her hand was slowly making its way towards his package. When she reached the top of his jeans she noticed the bulge and smiled knowing it was just for her. She unbuckled his belt and zipper and pulled his jeans down. When they reached the bottom of his legs he kicked them off and then pulled his shirt off quickly. He was left in his boxers while she was still fully dressed. She went to remove her own clothing when he shook his head.

"No Olivia. You look amazing in that. Keep it on for now" he whispered into her ear before sucking her neck. She tilted her head so that he could reach her neck better and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh Elliot. Take me to the bedroom" she gasped as his hands travelled to her ass. He complied and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs round his waist as he carried her into the next room. When they reached the room he shut the door and pressed her against it. He pressed his covered member into her thigh as they kissed. He felt himself get harder when she started to rub her pelvis against him.

"Off. Off now" he commanded, referring to her dress. She ripped the dress off, leaving her in a white lace thong and bra. He admired her body, watching as her ample breasts moved up and down with each breath she took. His eyes travelled up her body, starting from her legs and up until her was looking at her breasts. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her left breast, and he noticed how her breathing quickened when he touched her. Olivia leaned into his touch as he began to massage her. She found herself gasping for air again when he tore off her bra and took her in his mouth. He moaned into her as she held his head against her. After a while he moved and began to kiss the other side of her chest. Olivia's breathing hadn't evened out yet, but she didn't mind. The man she loved was loving her. She never thought she would want to be touched ever again after her attack but in that moment she couldn't think of anything else she would rather be doing. She pulled his head from her chest, letting out a small groan when his lips left her nipple. She grabbed Elliot's shoulders and pushed him on the bed before pulling down his boxers. She climbed on top of him, feeling his rock hard member pressed against her thigh. She felt herself become more turned on at the feeling of his excitement. She wriggled her thong down and then sat on his stomach. She heard Elliot groan when she placed her body over him and she knew he was enjoying this moment.

"So wet" he whispered as he felt her juices pool over his abdomen. Olivia leant down and kissed him again, not breaking for air even when she needed it. She repositioned herself so that she was sitting on his hips and looked into his eyes. "Olivia. Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes. Elliot I am sure. I never thought I would feel this way again after everything that happened with Lewis and now here I am... Wanting to make love with you. I want to be as close to you as I can because you are the best person in my life and you are mylongest ever relationship with anyone. I love you and I want this to happen. I want you to make me yours. I want to be yours and only yours. So yes, I am sure." She said before kissing him again. He grabbed her hips and lifted her so that she was above his member. She looked into her eyes one more time and when she nodded he proceeded to lower her onto him.

Olivia could feel everything, every inch of him as he as he entered her body. She could feel some memories rising to the surface. Memories from the attack but they were quickly pushed aside when she looked into those piercing blue eyes that she loved so much. She sat still on him for a moment, taking in everything that was happening. When she knew that she was not going to have any more flashbacks she began to rotate her hips to create more friction and pleasure between them. Olivia felt Elliot's rock hard member hit a spot inside her that she had forgotten existed. The last time it had been 'found' was when she slept with Elliot the first time. Feeling the connection between his member and a spot deep within her body, caused Olivia to moan out in pleasure. This made Elliot smile, he knew he had hit the right spot so he decided to start to pump into her. He was pumping slowly at first, causing Olivia to growl at the feeling. Then he sped up, as he watched her body bounce on his. He was mesmerised by the woman that was on top of him. He knew that she was the love of his life and that she always would be. As Elliot hit that spot inside her, Olivia could feel herself reaching her climax at an incredible rate. She had never been turned on so quickly, but then again no one had loved her the way Elliot does. Elliot flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He lifted her legs up so that he could get deeper inside her. Within five minutes they had both reached their climax and were laying next to each other, covered in sweat and panting.

Suddenly Olivia tensed up. She had forgotten about her scars and now she realised that he had seen them. She quickly got out of the bed and began to leave the room when she heard Elliot asked where she was going.

"El I'm sorry. I can't do this." She said as a tear escaped from her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"El I am horrible. I am so ugly and you don't deserve to have someone who is as disgusting as me." She was crying very hard now, stuttering as she spoke.

"Liv what are you talking about?" It dawned on him that she meant the scars. "Liv are you referring to your scars?" he knew he was right when she looked down. "You do not need to be worried about that. I love you, all of you. You are beautiful and no amount of scars are going to change that. And I don't just love you for your body, I love you for you. If you are that worried about this then I can handle just loving you and not doing anything physical because I love you Olivia and I can't live without you. I will do anything to always be with you and if that is what it takes I am willing to do it. Just don't beat yourself up about it okay?" He responded pulling her close to him. When he saw her nod he continued to talk. "I am in love with you and I think you are the most beautiful woman on the earth. Your scars don't make you weak they show the world just how strong you are" With that he leant forward and kissed each scar that trailed up her legs, abdomen and breasts. He pulled her down and hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys. Sorry I haven't been posting regularly. I have been really busy studying so I am just posting whenever I can. I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please leave me some things to improve in the review section.** **The next chapter is losely based around when Olivia gets Noah and it also involves Liv and El's first official date. Hope you like it.** **Chapter 13**

A few months had passed and Olivia and Elliot were still secretly seeing each other. Tonight was the night that they would have their first official date together. It was 5pm and Liv and El were both excited about their date together. They both finished their DD5's and were getting ready to leave. Elliot stepped into Cragens office to talk to him, hoping he would lets them leave early.

"Hey Cragen, me and Liv were thinking of heading out early. Is that okay with you?" He asked, not wanting to let it slip that they were going out together that night.

"I suppose I can let my best two detectives off early today" He smiled at the man he thought of as a son.

"Thank you Captain" Elliot smiled back as he headed for the door.

"But you will both be on call tonight."

"Yes sir" Elliot sighed when he heard Cragens words.

"Oh and Stabler..." he paused waiting for the man to turn round. "Have a good night"

With Cragens words echoing in his head, Elliot turned round and walked to his desk that sat opposite Olivia's.

"Did he say we could leave early?" she asked as she turned off her computer.

"Yeah. But we are on call tonight" He sighed as they walked out of the squad room.

"Well lets just hope we are not called in. I have been waiting for this day for months" she responded as they stepped into the empty elevator. They were the only people in the elevator so they were not worried about how close they were standing. Elliot was pressed between and wall and Olivia. Her back was towards him but he still felt that this was an intimate position for them. "So what do you have planned for tonight then, Stabler" Olivia chuckled seductively, sending chills down Elliot's spine.

"Oh I have lots of things planned for tonight but none are suitable to be talking about in the work place" he whispered back as his hands travelled to her waist. She was about to respond when the doors opened and they found themselves face to face with lieutenant Tucker from IAB, and the mayor.

"Hello detectives Benson and Stabler. Hope we are not _intruding_ " Lieutenant Tucker said with a cold voice. The pair stepped apart, mildly embarrassed and worried about why the two men were there.

"No you weren't Tucker" Stabler responded eying up the man.

"To what does the 1-6 owe this pleasure?" Olivia asked trying to move the conversation away from them.

"We were coming to talk to Captain Cragen" the mayor chimed in. "Something about a complaint. I don't think it is true but lieutenant Tucker here thinks otherwise" The two detectives were stunned at the information they had been given. They stood in silence for a minute before, it was broken by the sound of the doors opening. Olivia and Elliot said their goodbyes and stepped out of the elevator, convinced that nothing was going to happen to Cragen. They were about to keep walking when Olivia felt a hand on her elbow. She turned around stunned at the contact and saw Tucker looking at her.

"Can I help you with anything Tucker?" She asked him as politely as she could. The man looked at Elliot who had stopped aswell and was now watching them.

"Maybe we could have some privacy?"

"Right yes.. Um Stabler you can go. I will be fine. See you later?" she said as a way of getting him to leave. She knew that there was tension between the two men and she didnt want this conversation - whatever it was about - to be more uncomfortable than it needed to be. Elliot nodded at her, showing that he understood and turned on his heels before walking away.

"So you are meeting with Detective Stabler later?" Tucker asked when the other man was out of sight.

"Yes. We are going out for a few drinks. Now what can I do for you, Tucker. I need to go" she sighed. Tucker noticed the tension between them and thought it was best to let go of her arm. He released his grip on her and noticed the breath she let out when his arm fell.

"Oh.. Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me at some point?" He asked in a shy voice that Olivia had never heard before.

"Oh like for a case?" a confused Olivia asked.

"No like a date" He responded slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Tucker I am sorry but I am kind of in a relationship with someone. But thank you anyway. Now I must be going now." and with that she walked out leaving him watching her leave the building.

When Olivia reached the car she could see how annoyed Elliot was. She opened the door and jumped in the passenger seat. Elliot sat waiting for her to talk, but it soon became apparent that she would not be the first to talk.

"So.. What did he want?" he asked casually as her started the engine and drove off towards Olivia's apartment.

"Oh nothing.. He just wanted to take me out to dinner" she laughed.

"He what?"

"He wanted to take me to dinner. Like on a date."

"And what did you say?" Elliot asked slightly worried that she didn't want to be with him any more. Olivia picked up on the tension in his voice and put a reassuring hand on his knee.

"I politely told him no and that I am seeing someone else" She smiled at him.

"Well who is this _someone_? Do I need to have a talk with him" he joked as he relaxed slightly.

"Oh he's just this amazing, strong, handsome man that I have known for a while. You would like him" She laughed. They pulled up to her apartment and stepped out of the car, walking up the stairs in a comfortable silence. When they reached Olivia's door she turned around to face him. "You coming in?" she asked him.

"No, better not. I have this really hot date tonight and don't want to be late for it. She would kill me if I was." he laughed before getting hit round the head.

"Shut up. See you later? You know after this _hot_ date of yours." she laughed.

"Yeah. If I can get her to leave me alone for a while. She seams to like me a lot"

"She probably doesn't. Well I have to go. Bye Elliot" she said as she slipped her key in the lock and opened the door. She turned to face him again and kissed his cheek before closing the door.

An hour later, Olivia was ready for their date. She was wearing a navy blue halterneck dress, that reached just above her knees, with black heals on. Her hair was curled and her make up with simple. She was looking at herself in the mirror again when she heard a knock at the door. She pulled her dress down slightly before heading to answer the door. She looked through the peep-hole and smiled when she saw Elliot standing on the other side. She opened the door and saw his face light up when he looked at her dress. She looked Elliot up and down, taking him in. He was wearing a navy blue suit that matched her dress, and it made her fall in love with him even more.

"Liv you look incredible" he said as she closed her apartment door so that they could head to the restaurant.

"You look good yourself Stabler" she laughed at him. "So where are we going then?"

"You will find out soon enough"

They reached his car and Elliot stepped in front of Olivia. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter the car.

"Why thank you Detective Stabler." Olivia said as she stepped into the car.

"You are very welcome Detective Benson" He shut her door and hurried round to the drivers side and hopped in.

After a short car journey the couple found themselves outside a posh Italian restaurant. They entered the restaurant to find that it was not very busy for a Wednesday night. They stepped up to the front desk and were greeted by a very cheery woman.

"Hi we have a reservation under Stabler" Elliot told the woman. She consulted her note pad before looking up at them with a big smile on her face.

"Ah yes Mr Stabler. The table you requested is ready for you now. And the special request you put in will be ready for you whenever you need it"

They followed the woman to the back of the restaurant where there was an empty booth with a single candle in the middle of the table. Once they had sat down and had ordered drinks Olivia looked up at the man across from her.

"So what's this surprise?" She asked giving him a smirk.

"Patience Benson. You will find out soon enough" he laughed when he heard her sigh. "So tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living? What hobbies do you do?"

"What are you talking about? You know what I do and you know that I dont have any free time to do anything Stabler" She laughed at him.

"Oh come on Liv. Play along. We are on a date"

Two hours later they had eaten their food and were now sitting talking again. The waitress came over to the table and waited for the happy couple to stop talking before she spoke. She stood in silence watching them interact with one another. She had seen many people come in for dates and she knew that these two were going to be together for a long time. When the couple turned towards her she finally spoke.

"Mr Stabler are you ready for you surprise request now?" She asked smiling at him

"Oh. Yes we are ready."

The woman walked away and five minutes later Olivia heard the song _Say You Won't Let Go_ by James Arthur come on. Before she knew what was happening, Elliot was standing and had his hand outstretched towards her. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Dance with me Olivia"

She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor where several people were already dancing. They moved to the middle of the dance floor and turned towards eachother. Elliot pulled her close, placing his hands around her waist. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and leant against him.

"El I love this song" She smiled as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I know Liv. I know" He kissed her forehead as the moved back and forth to the beat of the music. Olivia was very happy with Elliot and she listened to the lyrics of the song closer then she ever had before, as she felt his arms wrapped around her.

 _I met you in the dark_

 _You lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though_

 _I was enough_

 _We danced the night away_

 _We drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute I was stone-cold sober_

 _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _And you asked me to stay over_

 _I said, I already told you_

 _I think that you should get some rest_

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I knew I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

 _But I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

 _I'll bring you coffee_

 _With a kiss on your head_

 _And I'll take the kids to school_

 _Wave them goodbye_

 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now,_

 _And you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that every day you'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you_

 _Even when we're ghosts_

 _'Cause you were always there for me_

 _When I needed you most_

 _I'm gonna love you 'til_

 _My lungs give out_

 _I promise till death we part_

 _Like in our vows_

 _So I wrote this song for you_

 _Now everybody knows_

 _That it's just you and me_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Oh, just say you won't let go_

The song had finished but neither one of the detectives wanted to move, so they stayed in each others arms as another song came on. They were so caught up in the embrace of the other that they had not noticed the other people in the restaurant were watching them. Olivia looked up at Elliot and was met with his beautiful smile.

"What are you smiling at?" She laughed.

"You are beautiful" He responded, causing her to smile back at him. Olivia didn't know how to respond to him so she just leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Her hands held on to the back of his head, making sure that he did not pull away. He kissed her back passionately, and they only pulled away from each other when they heard cheers from others around them. They looked round the room and found every customer in the restaurant clapping or cheering them on. Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and laughed at their situation. She had always dreamed about dancing with him and now she was, and it was in public. They headed back to their table and were greeted by the waitress that they had seen when they walked in.

"So, how much do we have to pay?" Elliot asked the woman.

"Don't worry Mr Stabler. Your food is on us tonight." She smiled at the couple. They got up and went to grab their coats. "Oh and I have to say, you two make a beautiful couple." The pair smiled at her before saying their goodbyes and leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi sorry it has been a while since I have updated, I have been really busy looking after my aunt who is sick at the moment. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Don't be scared to review!** **WARNING SEXUAL SCENES** Chapter 14:

Olivia and Elliot made it back to Olivia's apartment in a short space of time. Once the car was parked Elliot lept out of the car and ran to open her door for her. They stood in a comfortable silence in the elevator as they headed towards Olivia's apartment floor. The doors opened slowly and the pair stepped out and walked towards the door that lead to her apartment.

"I had a really good night Elliot" Olivia smiled as she turned to face him, her back against the door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a good time too" He smiled back. "And we didn't get called in, which is a bonus" He chuckled.

"Very true" Olivia agreed. They stood in silence watching eachother for a few seconds before Olivia spoke again. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me Stabler?"

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her stepping close to her so that there bodies were pressed together.

"Kiss me El" she whispered.

Elliot obliged without hesitation. He leant forward and merged their lips, inhaling the scent of Olivia as he did so. He felt her hands grip the lapels of his jacket and pull him closer. After a few minutes of passionate kissing they finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

"You want to come in?" She asked him as she reached into her bag for the key to the door and unlocked the door once she had found it.

All Elliot could get out was a rough "sure" as he felt her drag him into her apartment. Once the door was shut Olivia pushed her partner against it and attacked his mouth with hers. Hers hands were pulling at his suit jacket and his tie as the continued to kiss. They both toed off their shoes and then started walking backwards making their way towards Olivia's bedroom. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and let them travel down until the rested on her ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze before he lifted her up and carried her to her room.

He dropped her on the bed and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Olivia watched his every move and let out a content sigh when she saw him take off his shirt, revealing his toned body. Olivia sat up and moved towards him. She undid his trousers and slid them down his legs, not taking her eyes away from the obvious proof of Elliot's arousal. Next Elliot lifted her up so she was standing. He reareached round her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor gracefully. Olivia stepped out of the dress, leaving her only in a black lace thong and bra. She reached up and kissed Elliot before undoing her bra and throwing it across the floor. Elliot threw her back on the bed and ridded himself of his boxers. He climbed over her body and kissed her before making his way down her chest and stomach. When he reached the material of her thong he took it in his teeth and pulled it down her legs. Once it was completely off her body he crawled back up her body and kissed her again. Olivia spread her legs and could feel his tip pressing her most sensitive spot. That's when the phone on her bedside table rang. She groaned and reached over to it. Elliot tried to move off her but she wrapped her legs round his waist to stop him.

"Benson" She said into the phone as Elliot laid naked on top of her. "Hi Captain..." she said. She felt Elliot shift above her and his tip came into contact with her again, causing her to mumble quietly. "A..a case? Now?" She asked the man on the phone. Elliot pushed himself up onto his hands and tried to get out of Olivia's grip again but she stopped him by tightening her grip on his waist. "Hold on a second Captain" She said before pulling the phone from her ear and covering it with her hand. She looked at Elliot then between their bodies where she saw his member lightly pressing her core. She looked up at him again and then spoke softly so that Cragen did not hear her over the phone "Elliot I am so turned on right now and you being pressed against me isnt helping... But I am not letting you go. So do us both a favor and just push into me now. Okay?"

"But Liv you are on the phone to our captain. And we are clearly getting called in" He protested.

"I don't care that I am on the phone to Cragen, I wouldn't even care if I was on the phone to the president, all I care about is having you in me. I have been waiting all night for this. And we are going to finish this before we head out any way so why not get a head start now." She said before moving the phone back to her ear. "Okay Captain I'm back..." Elliot didn't move at first but when he looked into her eyes he saw she was completely serious and he couldn't say no to her, so he slowly pushed his member all the way into her. "Okay Captain where? Oooh" Olivia let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Elliot push into her. "No sir I'm fine" Elliot pulled out and then pushed back into her again but with slightly more force. "I'm just... Ahhh.." She moaned again, louder this time "Just stubbed my toe" Elliot had to admit that he was even more turned on knowing that Olivia was on the phone to their boss while he was buried deep inside her. "Okay sir I will be there in about half an hour... Oomf" She groaned as Elliot pushed into her again. "Yes sir. I will call Elliot." Hearing her talk about him on the phone while he was pushing into her turned Elliot on more so he started to pump harder into Olivia. He pulled out all the way and then ramped himself as hard as he could back into her tight hole, knowing that it turned her on when he did this. "I will call Elliot now sir... Ahhh" Olivia groaned as Elliot pushed into her with force. Her hand fell to the side and she dropped the phone on the bed, not caring that she hadn't hung up yet. "Fuck... Yes. Yes baby please" She moaned and Elliot pounded her harder than he ever had before. "Yes baby... Come on harder.. OOOHHHH Yes harder baby" neither of them realised that the phone was still connected or that their boss could hear them. All they were concentrating on was the feeling of each other. "Yes.. come on.. Faster... Harder. Come on El fuck me harder... AHHH FUCK" Olivai screamed as Elliot hit a spot so deep inside her that neither of them knew existed. Elliot held himself there for a second before he pumped into her over and over, making sure he hit that exact spot. "Oh yes Elliot right there... Right fucking there" Olivia screamed as she felt her orgasm take hold of her body. She shook violently against Elliot body as she screamed his name. "STABLER DON'T YOU DARE STOP" She screamed as he continued to pump into her causing her orgasm to become longer. When Olivia came down from her high she flipped them over and began to bounce on Elliot's member.

"Shit Liv... I'm so close... Liv I'm going to..." just then Elliot released inside of Olivia. Feeling him fill her up completely caused another orgasm to hit Olivia. She collapsed on top of her partner as they both rode out their orgasm, their new positions causing more stimulation and longing out both of their orgasms again. Once they both came down from their highs Elliot felt something digging into his back. He shifted slightly, still inside Olivia, and pulled out the phone from underneath him. He looked at the screen and his face dropped when he realised it was still connected.

"El, baby what is it?" Olivia asked pushing herself up on him. Elliot turned the phone round and showed her the screen that said _'Cragen... 10 minutes 34 seconds'_. She took the phone hesitantly and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked quietly. "Okay sir we will be down soon. Shall we go to the crime scene?... Okay sir see you in half an hour" and with that she hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"Did he?" Elliot asked.

"Yep"

"How much?"

"All of it"

"Even when we...?"

"Every single word"

"Shit. We are going to be in deep trouble Liv" Elliot sighed. Olivia got off of his lap, groaning slightly as she felt him pull out of her before she headed to her dresser. She pulled put underwear for them both before getting a new suit out of her spare wardrobe for Elliot and a blue sweatshirt and black slacks for her. They got dressed in silence before Elliot grabbed the keys to the company sedan. They walked down the stairs and got into the car without talking and headed to the newest crime scene.

After spending 20 minutes at the scene the pair decided to head back to the precinct to talk to Cragen about what they found. Ten minutes later they found themselves in the squad room talking to Cragen and Rollins about the victim - a Caucasian female from midtown, who was a surgeon at Mercy General Hospital. Once they finished informing them about what they found they headed to their desks but where quickly stopped by Cragen's voice.

"Not so quickly you two. I want to talk to you in my office"

"Yes Captain" they said in unison before following him into his office.

"Now would either of you like to explain to me what I heard on the phone earlier?" He said with a stern voice. The couple looked at eachother before looking back at their boss.

"Well sir the thing is..." Elliot started but Olivia quickly butted in.

"We have kind of been seeing each other..." She stated. "We are sorry. We were going to tell you but we have been so busy that we just forgot.."

"How long has this been going on for?" Cragen asked

"Um... About four months" Elliot replied. "We are sorry we didn't tell you sooner Captain but..."

"You promise this won't effect how you work?" Cragen interrupted.

"It hasn't yet" Elliot replied.

"Do. You. Promise?"

"Yes sir. we promise" the pair responded

"Okay then. I will report this to 1PP but I don't think it will be a problem. Everyone there has had a bet on for years on how long it would take for you two to get together" The older man chuckled. "You may leave now" The two detectives headed towards the door but turned when they heard their boss speak again. "For the record I'm glad it finally happened for you two. You both deserve happiness and you seem to be happiest when you are together"

"Thank you sir" Olivia smiled as they walked out of hiss office.

It was 11am the following day, neither of the detectives had slept much and they were filling out paper work when the mayor, the police commissioner, Lieutenant Tucker and a few other members from 1PP walked in.

"Good afternoon detectives. Is Captain Cragen in?" The mayor asked.

"Yes sir he is right through there" Olivia said pointing towards his office.

"Thank you Detective Benson" the mayor responded before the men headed to the small office. They all entered and the detectives sat and watched through the window as the men spoke. That's when the door flew open and one of the men walked out.

"Detectives Stabler and Benson please could you come in here for a second?" The balding man asked. The pair stood from their desks and walked into the room.

"Now Detectives we hear that you two are disclosing a relationship" The police commissioner said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir. We have been dating for about four months" Olivia responded, stepping closer to her partner. She was slightly intimidated by all of the men in the room, but she wasn't going to admit that to _anyone_. "We understand that it is probably against regulations but it happened and we do not regret anything" she continued. When they heard someone scoff they all turned to see Tucker scowling in the corner.

"Have a problem Tucker?" Cragen asked.

"Yes. This is completely against regulations and if they are in a relationship they should not be partners. I demand that they be split up immediately and one of them should transfer to another unit" The man spoke harshly.

"Now lieutenant there is no need to be rash." The Police commissioner spoke. "If the pair can both agree that they will not let their relationship get in the way of their jobs then they can stay partners. I mean before they got together they were closer than me and my wife were and that is saying something" The man said earning a few chuckles around the room.

"But.."

"No buts Tucker. It is agreed that Benson and Stabler will stay partners. We are not splitting up the NYPDs best detectives just because they are in love." The man spoke, just as Lieutenant Tucker walked out of the office.

"Now that that is settled I think congratulations are in order" The mayor said with a large grin on his face.

"Thank you Sir" Elliot smiled back before pulling Olivia closer to him. "It means a lot to us both that you are all on board with this and that you are not splitting us up"

"We would never split you two up. You are too well like by everyone and you have a 97% closure rate that no one can beat" One of the men from 1PP assured them. "Now I must go. I have to collect my money from Jenkins. He was convinced you two wouldn't get together" the man chuckled before leaving

"Ah yes, I do believe that you owe me $50" Cragen said to the police commissioner.

"What?" Olivia and Elliot said in unison.

"We had a bet on. I thought it would take you at least a year to admit your feelings for one another. Don on the other hand thought less than six months. Looks like he was right" The man said handing over the money to their captain. "Now men, lets get out of here and leave the happy couple alone. Congratulations again" And with that the rest of the men left.

Olivia turned round so that she was facing Elliot and wrapped her arms around his body. "Well that didnt end how I expected it to" she laughed.

"I know. We are still partners Liv" Elliot exclaimed happily as his hands made their way to her hips.

"Partners" Olivia whispered before she leant up and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Now I am happy for you and all but I don't want to have a repeat of that phone call last night, do you understand?" Cragen asked them as Elliot took hold of Olivia's hand.

"Yes we understand. And um we are sorry about that by the way. Totally my fault" Olivia said blushing slightly.

"Don't worry detective, it is fine I just don't want it happening again. I mean you can have as much wild and crazy sex as you want just not while I am on the other end of the phone" He chuckled as he watched his best detectives shrink with embarrassment.

"That's not what... Nevermind. Thank you Captain." Elliot concluded before turning and leading his girlfriend out of the office. Fin and Rollins were sitting talking when they saw the couple walk out of the office holding hands.

"Um guys what... what is going on?" Rollins asked as they walked over to them.

"Well.. Elliot and I... are in a relationship" Olivia exclaimed excitedly.

"No way! Congratulations" Rollins cheered pulling Olivia into a hug.

"It's about damn time." Fin laughed as he pulled Elliot in for a hand shake.

"That's what Cragen said" Elliot laughed. "Anyone up for some lunch?" He asked as he headed to his desk to get his coat.

"Yeah I am. Lets go to the café across the street" Rollins suggested. They all agreed that would be a good place to go, so they informed their boss that they were getting lunch and then left.

Once at the café the group found a booth in the back and ordered their usual food. Their coffees arrived quickly after they ordered and they all sat talking for a while.

"So how long have y'all been a thing then?" Rollins asked looking between Olivia and Elliot.

"Um. About four months now" Olivia smiled as she looked up at Elliot who was sat holding her hand.

"You guys are really happy aren't you?" Fin asked the couple.

"I have never been happier" Olivia replied again, her smile getting even bigger.

"Good. I saw how upset you were when Stabler left and I didn't think you would ever get better. But now look at you" Fin said. Elliot's smile dropped and his grip loosened on Olivia's hand. Olivia turned to him and spoke softly.

"El, baby are you okay? El look at me" She said putting a hand on his cheek and turning his face towards her. "Are you okay?" She asked again looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I just. I feel so guilty for leaving you for so long. I shouldn't have. I broke you when I wasn't here and I feel so guilty about that." He replied as he put a hand over the one on his cheek.

"I know you are baby but we have spoken about this. I know why you left and I have forgiven you" Olivia whispered back to him.

"Yeah but I still feel bad..."

"Stop El, I know you are sorry and I have forgiven you now please.." she paused for a second and leant forward so that their foreheads were touching "please forgive yourself."

"I don't know if I can" He whispered back.

"Please El. For me" she smiled at him.

"Okay baby, for you" he smiled back. He leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmm" Olivia moaned into his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt but can you guys like not? I still want to eat and that is making me not want to" Fin asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Sorry" Olivia smiled shyly as she wiped her lips. "I am just going to use the restroom" She said standing up.

"I will come with you" Rollins said jumping up and following the brown haired woman. "Y'all really like eachother don't you?" Rollins asked once they were in the toilet. Olivia was fixing her makeup while Rollins stood next to her.

"Yeah, yeah we do. We have been best friends for so long and I have loved him for just as long. I could never imagine my life without him, and then he left. I survived but I didn't want to. I wanted him there every minute. That's when I knew that I was... am in love with him. When I realised that I could live without him I just didn't want to" She smiled before putting her lip gloss back into her bag.

"I am happy for you, and I'm glad he came back" the blonde smiled as they walked out of the toilet and towards their table.

"Me too" Olivia responded as they got to the table. Olivia sat down next to Elliot and looked at him as he spoke to Fin. Elliot turned and smiled at her as their waitress came over with their food. The woman placed their food down on the table and then walked away.

"You okay Liv?" Elliot asked her with a furrowed brow. He was starting to worry that she regretted telling everyone about them.

"Yeah I just... I love you so much" She smiled at him. Elliot loved it when she smiled, he thought it made her even more beautiful, which he hadn't really thought was possible but it was.

"I love you too" He smiled back at her before turning to his food and digging in.

The group sat talking quietly while they ate, discussing different cases and what they would do on the weekend. Once they had finished the waitress came over and took their plates, returning a few minutes later to give them the bill. Elliot offered to pay and once he had and the woman had gone to get their receipt the detectives started to get ready to leave. The blonde haired waitress came back and stood next to Elliot.

"Here you go sir, your receipt" She said handing him two pieces of paper.

"Oh Um you have given me an extra receipt" Elliot said handing her the second one back.

"Oh no, that one had my number on it. So you can call me" She winked as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah I'm not going to need this" Elliot said moving from her grip and giving her the paper back.

"Why? You got a girlfriend? I bet she isn't as hot as I am" The woman replied stepping closer to Elliot again. Fin and Rollins mumbled to each other about how that was a bad thing to say. The woman was just about to ask what they meant when Olivia spoke up.

"Yes he does have a girlfriend." She said stepping out from behind him and taking his hand, earning a scoff from the waitress. "And his _girlfriend_ just happens to be a highly decorated police detective. So I suggest you step away from him, take your number back and walk away before this detective does something that makes you wish you hadn't said anything at all" With that the woman snatched the paper from Elliot and stormed off, not looking back at the group of detectives.

"Well done Benson. You sure gave her a piece of _'Badass Benson'_!" Fin laughed as they walked out.

"Thanks Fin" The woman said as her cheeks turned red slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed baby" Elliot whispered into her ear. "I love watching you go all Badass Benson on people."

"You do?" She questioned looking up at him.

"Yeah I do. It is such a turn on" He replied, sending shivers down Olivia's spine.

Olivia was just about to respond when they heard the sound of a gun ring out through the street. She felt a sharp pain in her left side and then everything went black...


End file.
